


You Bring Me Happiness

by emolyyam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark falls in love again, Romance, Slow Burn, Taeyong is Marks cousin, abandoning mark, beginning is markmin, jeno and renjun are asses, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolyyam/pseuds/emolyyam
Summary: Mark had everything he wanted in life. He had a happy family, nice supportive friends, and the best boyfriend. When did everything start going downhill? Thats when he entered junior year of high school.—Mark falls out of love.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first time writing a fanfic and i hope it doesnt fLOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy uwu

Mark had everything he wanted in life. He had a happy family, nice supportive friends, and the best boyfriend. When did everything start going downhill? That's when he entered junior year of high school. Before, Mark had always hung out with Jeno and Renjun. They were his best friends he met since elementary school. Then Mark met Jaemin. Jaemin was the best thing that happened to Mark. He made Mark content and feel  like there were butterflies in his stomach every time he saw Jaemin’s gummy smile.

 

During Junior year, Mark, as expectedly, was ditched by his best friends. It was obvious that they were definitely not as close as they were before. Mark, however, couldn’t help it. Ever since Jeno and Renjun started hanging out with the seniors, they completely neglected him. It felt like shit to be thrown away so easily after 8 years of friendship.

Mark and Jaemin sat together during lunch, nothing has changed between them. Instead, It felt empty to be sitting as two instead of four. Something was missing without the two.  
“Hey, Mark, I have a question,” Jaemin spoke as he poked at  his salad.  
  
“Yeah what’s up?”  
  
“Why don’t we hang out with Renjun and Jeno? I mean, we could also get along with those seniors, they seem nice.”

  
_Nice_ ? Oh, how big of a overstatement that was. That didn’t sound like the right word to describe them. Mark had seen the things they do and how they treat people who aren’t their friend. Mark saw them tramped along in the halls, when they shoved a underclassmen, Chenle, against the lockers because he was, “in their way”. They weren’t nice at all and Mark didn’t want to be near them.  
“I don’t know. I don’t want to hang out with them.”  
  
“Why not? Isn’t it kinda boring just the two of us, i mean, we should make new friends.”

  
“Jaemin, I don’t get how that's a valid reason to befriend them,” Mark snapped. He didn’t mean to show his frustration, but what was more frustrating was how Jaemin actually seemed more invested with their relation with the seniors instead of Mark.  
  
Jaemin dropped his fork. “I don’t know, Mark. They seem pretty cool and I would want to be their friend. We are missing out,” Jaemin sighed.  
“Nevermind, i gotta go finish a project. See you.” He picked up his tray and left in a swift motion.

Mark stared at the beans on his tray for a moment before getting up and hastily heading to the bathroom. He couldn’t help it. He started crying. He felt like he was losing everyone in his life. Everyone was leaving and now he’s going to be all alone. _I’m overreacting, Jaemin would never leave me._ Mark didn’t want to go class, for he had a pounding headache. Instead, Mark showed up in the nurses room looking miserable telling the nurse he wasn’t feeling good and went home.

          ——                                                                                    
Mark took a nap and woke up to his phone buzzing, it was a text from Jaemin.  
  
Jaemin (4:28):  
hey what happened?  
why weren’t you at chem  
are you okay?  
                                          Mark (4:29):  
                                           yeah i’m fine  
             i had a headache so i went home  
                      sorry i didn’t say anything  
  
Jaemin (4:30):  
no it’s okay  
are you feeling better?  
                                            Mark (4:31):  
                              yeah i just took a nap  
Jaemin (4:31):  
can i come over?

we can watch a movie  
i’ll bring popcorn  
                                           Mark (4:32):  
                                   yeah let’s do that

                     my parents are also out so

                                        i guess it's fine  
Jaemin (4:32):

great!  
be there in 10 <3  
  
Mark threw his phone down and took a quick shower. The moment he finished the doorbell rang. He pulled on his pants and threw a towel over his head. Mark opened the front door to see Jaemin holding a pack of microwaveable popcorn with a cute smile on his face. Mark tells jaemin to wait a sec, and goes up the stairs to his room to get changed. Mark came down to jaemin already laying on the couch. Mark laid down on the couch together and mid way through the movie, Jaemin looks at Mark.

“Hey, uh, sorry about earlier.”  
  
“No, it’s okay. I should be the one apologizing. I was insensitive,” Mark smiled as he threw popcorn in his mouth. Jaemin moved closer to Mark and it felt like Mark was back in freshman year where he and Jaemin first met. He could feel his heartbeat it was beating too fast, Mark wished he could stay like this forever.  
“I love you” Mark whispered but Jaemin already drifted to sleep.  
  
                    ——                                                                                           
Mark walked towards his locker and he saw Jeno and Renjun. Hanging behind them were the seniors. They made eye contact but Mark broke it and started walking to class.  
“Hey Mark.” Jaemin smiled.

  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
  
“I can't sit with you at lunch today, I gotta finish my homework for history. Procrastination sucks.”  
  
“Oh, it’s alright. Do you need any help with it?” _Nah he can't be..._

  
“No, i can do this one myself. Thanks though.” Jaemin smiled as he took out his notebook for class.

Mark internally sighed. He doesn’t want to believe whatever he was thinking at that moment. Jaemin would never.

At the end of class instead of going to the cafeteria, Mark went to the art room to eat his lunch. The art teacher didn’t mind anyone using the room for other purposes. Heck, the room was always open that Mark didn't even have to know the teacher’s name. Usually he wasn’t in the room so it was perfect: Mark could sulk alone.

_Oh_ . Mark didn’t expect anyone to accompany in his solo sulking today. There was a boy who seemed slightly shorter than himself. He had light brown hair with strands of green, pink and orange. He had skinny black ripped jeans and a red graphic T-shirt.  
“Oh, sorry, i didn’t know anyone was here. I’ll just go.” Mark muttered starting to turn in his tracks.

“It’s okay,” the student responded as soon as Mark started to leave, “you can stay. I don’t mind at all. The room is open for everyone, after all.”

“Oh thanks, I’m Mark,” sounding a bit unsure.

  
The student gave an airy laugh.

“I’m Donghyuck.” Donghyuck smiled as he quickly glanced over at Mark before going back to his business.

The room was nice, it was not too hot from others body heat and not too cold from the AC hanging near the window. Mark liked the silence it came with compared to the lunchroom teeming with kids, speaking to each others a little too loud. It was nice. A little later when Mark settles down in his own table, he hears Donghyuck let out a long exasperated sigh.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Hopefully he didn't sound too invasive in his business.

“Yeah, just doing some geometry homework.”  
  
“Need help?”  
  
“Oh, please. I’m barely passing with a 72 and this is stressing me out.”

  
Mark laughed, a grin pulling at the corners, “I have a 96 in geometry. I could help... tutor you?” It sounded like a question. Mark didn't really know how he could be of help without sounding like a creep to someone he didn't even know.

  
Donghyuck turns his head to face Mark, a little too quick. _Ouch?_

“I’m actually in dire need of a tutor,” Donghyuck says with eyes that look dead serious.

“Well looks like you got yourself the right person,” Mark smiled fully, “want to like, meet up tomorrow? To help you,” He quickly added at the end. Oh, how weird he already sounded.

“But it’s Saturday, who studies on a Saturday,” Donghyuck whined, dropping his head in between his sprawled out arms on his books.

  
“Oh, then, when do you want to study?”  
  
“I’m joking Mark, come over to my house tomorrow at 3. I’ll text you my address.” Donghyuck reached over for Marks phone, tapping at it knowingly, “Okay, I put my number in.”

“Okay i’ll text you tonight,” Mark smiled and as gathered his belongings, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” _Um, That happened really quick._

                    ——                                                                                            
Mark was walking home with Jaemin.

  
“Hey Jaemin want to come over today? We can play with our nintendo switch’s. Its been a while since we’ve played with those.” Mark cocked his head to the side to meet Jaemin's face more evenly. Mark smiled sweetly at Jaemin, waiting for a response.

“Sorry, i’m busy today. Uh, we can play tomorrow?” Marks smile faltered by a tinge. Had he already seen this coming?

“You’re always so _busy_ .” Mark muttered under his breath.  
  
“Huh? Did you say something just now?”  
  
“No, nothing. Oh right, my schedule for tomorrow is filled. Sorry...” Mark frowned, unsure whether to be mad or to feel sorry.

 _  
“Oh, okay i’ll see you at school then.” _Oh.__ Mark walked the rest of the way with his head down. He didn’t want to admit it but the same thing that happened with Jeno and Renjun is happening with Jaemin and Mark hated it. 


	2. Can i trust you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark (9:07):  
> okay how do i know which house is yours 
> 
> Donghyuck (9:07):  
> it’s the huge rainbow house  
> with a banner that says Donghyuck
> 
> Mark (9:07):  
> seriously?! 
> 
> Donghyuck (9:07):  
> no you idiot  
> it’s the white house  
> with a mermaid statue in the front yard  
> you won’t miss it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stared at this story for 30 minutes not knowing what to write

Mark woke up the next day rubbing his eyes to look at the time, 9:00 AM. _It’s too early,_ he groaned. He sat up on his bed and started texting Donghyuck.

 

Mark (9:03):

hey this is mark

what’s your address?

 

                    Donghyuck (9:05):

                          that's so shady

          how do i know you’re Mark

 and not some serial killer

             plotting my death

 

Mark (9:05):

well how do you want me

to prove im Mark

 

Donghyuck (9:06):

          what was my average for geometry

 

Mark (9:06):

seriously?  

you’re the one who put your number in…

anyways

you have a 72

 

 Donghyuck (9:06):

        oh you’re right

                 you know the convenience store

  hot bagels?

                     i live across the street from it

 

Mark (9:07):

okay how do i know which house is yours

 

Donghyuck (9:07):

                      it’s the huge rainbow house

          with a banner that says Donghyuck

 

Mark (9:07):

seriously?!

Donghyuck (9:07):

          no you idiot

it’s the white house

   with a mermaid statue in the front yard

                                      you won’t miss it

 

Mark (9:08):

okay thanks

i’ll be there at 3

 

          Donghyuck (10:20):

wait     

 actually

                       what are you doing now?

 

Mark (10:21):

nothing

Honestly I’m free until i meet up with you

 

Donghyuck (10:21):

                            want to meet up earlier?

                                                                     

Mark (10:22):

well what do you want to do

until then?

 

Donghyuck (10:22):

       We can watch a movie?

   Or play some Ps4?

 

Mark (10:22):

I prefer nintendo switch...

 

                   Donghyuck (10:23):

            okay

 we can play some nintendo switch

 

Mark (10:23):

Sounds good!

   

 Donghyuck (10:24):

                                                             so are you coming over now?

             

 

Mark (10:24):

well if you're ready

i'm ready to go

 

                   Donghyuck (10:25):

                   yeah I was up at 8

 

Mark (10:25):

That's quite ironic

For someone who doesn't want to

study on a Saturday..

 

                   Donghyuck (10:25):

                     happened anyways

 

Mark (10:27):

you're right. see you in 30

actually I lied

I’m not even ready

 

                    Donghyuck (10:27):

                        someone's hasty

         Your colors are shining marko

 

Mark (10:27):

marko?

what kind of name is that

 

                 Donghyuck (10:28):

                                it’s yours :)

 

Mark (10:29):

okay see you

hyuck

_seen at 10:29_

Mark jumped out of bed to put on some ripped jeans and a T-shirt. He multitasked brushing his teeth while packing his study materials with his controller in a bag. Mark’s house wasn’t too far from Donghyuck’s so he decided that walking wasn't too bad. Mark steps out. _It's really cold today,_ he sighed as he started walking towards Donghyuck’s place.

 

\----

Donghyuck was still lounging on his bed rereading Mark’s text, “Hyuck", over and over before actually snapping out of it. From his peripheral vision, seeing his messy ass bedroom that looks like a tornado hit it at least twice does not feel welcoming to even his eyes. Donghyuck jumped up, quickly cleaned his room, disposing every candy wrapper on the floor and tidied his bed while waiting for Mark. As Donghyuck threw out the last piece of garbage he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to see Mark shivering.

“It’s pretty cold outside, why didn't you wear a jacket?” Donghyuck spoke as he gestured for Mark to come in.

 

“I didn't realize how cold it was until I left and realized it was too late to turn back, the door was already locked.” Mark said as he walked in.

 

“You could’ve easily unlocked it with your key-,” Donghyuck looks at Mark who has a slight pout. “A-anyways, uh I’ll show you up to my room,” Donghyuck suggested as he started walking up the stairs, eyes trained looking up to avoid Marks face.

 

“Yeah sure,” Mark smiled awkwardly as he followed Donghyuck.

 

When they got to his room, it was silent. Donghyuck sat on his bed while Mark slowly walked towards the window.

 

“So uh,” Mark turned around, “want to play some nintendo switch?”

 

“Sure,” Donghyuck smiled as he took out his controller from below his pillow. “Don’t cry if you lose.”

 

“You’re cheating,” Donghyuck whined after hours of playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

 

“No, I’m not. You just suck.” Mark laughed as Donghyuck kicked him off the bed.

 

“I finally won!” Donghyuck hollered in triumph as Mark stood up going back to sit on the edge of Donghyuck’s bed.

 

“That's cause you kicked me off the bed right before i got to the finish line.”

 

“I still won.”

 

“That didn’t count, rematch.” Mark huffed.

 

“Okay wait, i'm hungry. Let's get something to eat.” Donghyuck stood up stretching his legs. “Let’s buy some snacks at Hot Bagels.” Mark agreed, dropping his controller, and walked towards the door whilst stretching his arms.

 

“Wait, not like that.” Donghyuck grabbed his shoulder making Mark turn around.

 

“Huh?” Donghyuck was handing Mark a coat. Mark looked at him from the article of clothing like he had two heads. “Wha-”

 

Sighing at Mark’s obliviousness, Donghyuck wrapped his arm around Mark to reach for the other edge of the coat. Donghyuck shakes it a little, cueing Mark to put his arms through. Mark quickly complies, awkwardly worming his arms into the sleeves, in the little space between the coat and Donghyuck. Pulling the edges where the buttons and holes match, tightly together, Donghyuck looks up to look dead straight at Mark’s clearly bewildered eyes. “It’s cold outside, don't wanna learn from a sicko tutor.”

 

“Oh, right. Thanks” Mark muttered.

\---

Mark and Donghyuck entered the convenience store, it was pretty empty and smelled like fresh bagels and salted chips. Donghyuck got two packs of hot cheetos, two cream cheese bagels and two bottles of Arizona for each others.

 

“That’ll be $9.28,” The cashier monotonously said. Mark reached for his wallet but Donghyuck stopped him.

“I’ll pay for it,” Mark insisted.

 

“You’re the guest, I’ll pay,” Donghyuck said as he gave the cashier a 10 dollar bill. “And anyways, you’re helping me later with geometry.” Mark just stood there, not able to muster a retort to Donghyuck, as he was right.

 

When they turned around to leave, a group of noisy teens walked in. Mark recognized them. It was the seniors, with Renjun and Jeno. There was another person in the back but he couldn’t seem to catch who it was over their tall builds. Mark ignored them like always, until when they crossed paths. One of the seniors gave him a cold shoulder while laughing obnoxiously with his lackeys, making Mark turn to look but instead, he sees Jaemin in the back. Mark couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. Mark looked back to the door to leave. It was his head making things up. He must have played so much to the point that he was now seeing things. Blinking a few times, Mark took one more look back, and he was sure. _It was Jaemin._ Jaemin, however, hadn’t noticed him yet.

 

“Mark-” Donghyuck spoke but Mark grabbed his arm and quickly left the store. “Are you okay?” Donghyuck asked concerningly, peering slightly at Mark, to look for anything.

 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Mark realized he was still grabbing Donghyuck’s arm. “Sorry,” Mark muttered. “Let’s just go back and get some geometry done.”

 

On the way back, Mark and Donghyuck didn’t speak, it was silent. Donghyuck felt skeptical whether to talk about it or not; Mark did look pretty shaken up. When they got back at his house, they never spoke about what happened, about the reason that made Mark run away like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thAnks everyone for 180+ hits :))))  
> also i know it’s august but i miss the cold so the season in his fanfic is autumn
> 
> edit: thank you guys for 400+ hits iM—


	3. Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin’s eyes sparkled as he talked to Jeno. Hearts literally overflowing, spilling out. Both in a different universe. The way he looked at Jeno used to be the way Jaemin looked at him and it hurt. He should be looking at only Mark with those eyes. It felt like a kick right at his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not uploading yesterday I had no inspiration and my brain didnt want to function anyways enjoy this chapter.  
> 

Mark and Donghyuck enter in silence. Mark took off the coat he borrowed and folded it vertically before hanging it on the edge of the footboard of Donghyuck’s bed. Donghyuck chucked his jacket across his bed, gently dropping the bag of food on the floor, before bending down to get a small folding table from under his bed. Donghyuck sat on the floor with his legs folded into a cross, turning the table upside down. 

“M‘kay lets do this.” Donghyuck exhales, beginning to examine and pick at the little metal pieces attached to the table, slightly sticking his tongue out in concentration.

 

Mark was watching Donghyuck struggle and mumble under his breath how he’s done it before and how its not working with him, unsure if he should help. He thinks Donghyuck has been at it for a while that if he reaches to help, Donghyuck might have already got it and Mark would only make a fool out of himself, back bent at a weird angle making things embarrassing for no reason. But if he doesnt help, Donghyuck might just break it and they’d have to work someplace else. He should stop being a coward and just-

 

“Hey Marko, I need some help. Don't just stand there,” Donghyuck glanced up quickly at Mark, cutting his meaningless internal thoughts off, before going back at ripping off one of the legs off the plank. 

 

“Oh, yeah.” Mark finally squats near Donghyuck, taking the board out of his grasp. He looked on the inward side of the leg and board and saw a bent lever, pulling it outward. One leg unfolded.  _ How easy? _ Mark looked slowly at Donghyuck, looking at him as if he didn't believe he couldn't figure that out. Donghyuck looks away quickly getting his books from his bag, hoping Mark didn't catch the red reaching his cheeks. If he did notice, Mark doesn’t show it. And Donghyuck is  _ greatful _ . 

 

“Thanks, I did it before but it was being difficult with me…” Donghyuck slurs the rest making it inaudible, most likely in how quick it was to look stupid in front of Mark. 

 

“It’s alright, let's just get started.” Mark gave Donghyuck a smile. Mark unfolded the remaining legs of the table, flipping it over. After moving around to get all the things they needed, Donghyuck opened his bag of cheetos. Mark looked up at Donghyuck as he heard low crunches. He was eating the cheetos he bought earlier. 

 

“Sorry, I’m hungry,” Donghyuck apologises while handing Mark his own share of what they bought. He took it and opened his Arizona first, taking a sip. 

 

“It’s okay, let's start studying.” Mark took out his notebook turning to his notes that were neatly written, almost close to print. “What exactly do you need help with? I'll give you some key points on some topics. I won't guarantee I’m always correct.” Donghyuck takes out his own notebook. He skimmed through his notes. 

 

“Hmm, well for starters, I don’t know all these things.” Donghyuck lazily waved over is notebook with illegible chicken scratch. Mark leaned over, only to quickly go back. That was…   _ something.  _ He already gave up trying to make out what Donghyuck gestured over. 

 

“These things? Could you be just a little bit more specific-”

 

“I don't know what I don't know, Mark. That's why I need major help.” Donghyuck pointed at the  _ formulas  _ with impatience on his notebook with his pencil, making the page look more messier than before, if that's even possible at this point.

 

“Okay then let's start from the very beginning and slowly go up from there.”

Mark took a look at Donghyuck’s book, properly this time, to see the something that looks like formulas written all over the place.  _ Is it just me or did it get messier _ … 

 

“Let’s start with finding the volume of a sphere. Do you remember the formula?”

 

“Uh yeah, since the radius is 10, then uh-” Donghyuck starts to scribble down numbers that Mark couldn't read. Mark watches as he gets stuck. “Actually can you help me through this?” 

 

“Okay so you just plug in the 10 where the r is.” Mark pointed as he explained, watching Donghyuck redo the problem. Erasing with bold swipes then going in scribbling down unintelligible numbers, almost equivalent to hieroglyphics. 

 

“Thanks.” Donghyuck popped cheetos into his mouth while writing, eyes on his book. 

“No problem.” Mark took a bite out of his bagel as he started working on his own work due for the next week. 

 

After hours of endless studying and reviewing, they both get startled by a knock on the door. 

 

“Donghyuck sweetie, can I come in?” Donghyuck’s mom walked into the room and glances over at a second figure near Donghyuck. “Oh, I didn’t know you had a friend over.”

 

“Hello, I’m Mark,” Mark smiled looking up at Donghyuck’s mother, “I’m here to help tutor Donghyuck in geometry. Hopefully i'm not being a bother for you...”

 

“No not at all! Oh... I see. Will you be joining us for dinner?” Donghyuck’s mom asked with a bright smile on her face.

 

_ Dinner?  _ Mark checks his phone and sees the time 6:48. He was so caught up in his work with Donghyuck he didn’t know that so much time had already passed. He looks out the window behind them. It was getting pretty dark. 

 

“Sorry, I should get going now.” Mark spoke as he hastily started packing his bag. 

 

“Ah okay, get home safely. It's getting dark.” Donghyuck’s mom glanced over at Donghyuck before closing the door and walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Mark zipped up his bag and slowly stood up, his legs felt like jelly. He’s been sitting for at least 5 hours and his legs weren’t cooperating for the best.

 

“Sorry, I need to head home before it gets darker.” 

 

“No, it’s okay,” Donghyuck smiled. Donghyuck got up too, stretching his legs. “Right, take my jacket before going outside. It’s still cold.” Mark walked over to where he last put his jacket and starts putting it on. 

 

“Thanks, Hyuck, I’ll give it back at school.” 

 

“I should be the one thanking you. Thanks for the help, Marko.” 

 

Donghyuck guides Mark on his way out.

 

—

Mark sighed as he walked to class, he hasn’t seen or texted Jaemin lately and it bothered him.  _ Jaemin is probably too busy to hangout with whatever he’s busy with anyways _ . Mark didn’t want to think too much about it. He entered the classroom to see Jaemin with happiest smile on his face. Mark hasn’t seen his real smile in a long time. Wait,  _ real?  _ Jaemin’s eyes sparkled as he talked to Jeno. Hearts literally overflowing, spilling out. Both in a different universe. The way he looked at Jeno  _ used _ to be the way Jaemin looked at him and it hurt. He should be looking at only Mark with those eyes. It felt like a kick right at his heart. Had Jaemin thought about Mark over the weekend? Did he miss him? Did he even care anymore? He couldn’t see anything anymore, his vision was blurred with tears. He didn't know what to do, except stand there and watch it all happen.  

 

Jaemin too absorbed into what Jeno said, laughing, Jeno notices a figure by the door and looks behind him for a better view. 

 

“Um,” Jeno started, looking concerned, “Is Mark okay?”

 

“What?” Jaemin said, rubbing the tears out, turning around to see Mark on the brink of tears. He looked utterly devastated. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

Mark turned around and started running. He heard Jaemin scream after him but he didnt stop. Mark kept running until his body slammed onto the lockers and he sunk to the floor.  _ Why _ ?  _ Why was this happening?  _ Mark brought his knees up to his face. He started crying onto his sleeves, not caring about the looks he received as he just sat there. He felt as if everything was over, nothing more awaiting him. He had already given up on Mark. There’s no going back. No one helped him as he hopelessly cried.

 

Jaemin ran as fast as he could, muttering curses, but he didn’t know which way Mark went. Jaemin stopped,  _ which way did he go? _ Jaemin stood until he heard a crash, his legs started moving on its own and ran towards the noise. He stopped and saw a Mark on the floor, he was crying and it was all his fault. Letting out an exasperated sigh in relief, he slowly approached Mark, catching his breath, and sat right next to him. Mark didn't even bother to look up.

 

“ _ Why?” _ A muffled croaked left from the haunched figure.

 

“It wasn’t what it looked like-” 

 

“What do you mean it wasn’t what it looked like.” Mark snapped, head shooting up. He wasn’t shocked anymore. He was filled with anger now. “It clearly looked like you were flirting with Jeno!”

 

“Mark stop, let me explain-” 

 

“What’s there more to explain? I already know _. _ ” Mark stood up and felt fresh warm tears streaming down his face. “Don’t talk to me anymore. I hope you’re happy, now that you aren’t ‘missing out’ anymore.” Mark picked up his bag and started walking, leaving Jaemin stunned on the floor.  

 

Mark walked to the art room, The lights were off and no one was inside. He didn’t bother turning on the lights. He sluggishly continued in and sat on the floor near the windows. The tiled floor was so cold and the room was dark, he was  _ alone. _ He started sobbing, he couldn’t stop crying. ‘ _ How did this happen’  _ was all that ran through Mark’s head as he sat there. Mark felt his phone vibrate and he slowly took it out of his pocket. Hand shaking, he read the messages. Three messages from Jaemin and two messages from Donghyuck. 

 

Donghyuck (12:28):

I heard what happened 

Are you okay?

 

 Mark (12:30):

                 No

 

Donghyuck (12:31):

Where are you?   
Actually I know where

Stay there, I’m coming

_ Seen at 12:31 _

 

Mark hesitated as he next opened Jaemin’s messages.

 

Jaemin (12:26): 

Mark, please listen to me

I would never do that to you and you know it

Please let me explain Mark

_ Seen at 12:32 _

 

Mark’s breath was shaky as he exhaled while he read the messages. His tears fell onto his phones screen, magnifying parts of Jaemin’s words. He threw his phone aside and buried his head into his knees. 

 

—

Donghyuck waited impatiently, tapping his nail on his desk, ready to bolt. The bell rang. He picked up the strap of his bag, not bothering to put it over his shoulder, and ran towards the art room. He slowly walked in and switched the lights. He saw Mark on the floor cradled like a ball. Donghyuck felt a pang in his chest.

 

“Mark,” Donghyuck airily whispered, “I don’t know the whole story of what happened between you and Jaemin but, I’m here right now, aren’t I? It's gonna be okay.” Donghyuck spoke with reassurance. Donghyuck cocked his head to the side to look at Marks eyes. Mark slowly looked up. Tear streaks renewing with new tears. Donghyuck extended his arms and pulled Mark in for a hug.

  
Mark doesn't hesitate. He goes in, burying his face onto Donghyuck’s shoulder. He wets Donghyuck’s shoulder, but he didn’t mind. Right now, Mark needed him, needed  _ comfort _ . And he’ll be there for him.


	4. One sided love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark (1:22):  
> Yeah  
> Also why are you on your  
> phone in class
> 
> Donghyuck (1:22):  
> Same goes for you
> 
> Mark (1:22):  
> Touché
> 
> Donghyuck (1:23):  
> Anyways  
> Geometry's so boring
> 
> Mark (1:23):  
> Maybe if you paid attention  
> you wouldn’t be failing the class
> 
> Donghyuck (1:24):  
> The only thing I can pay attention  
> to is the professor’s…  
> e n t h r a l l i n g  
> bald spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a few days, school's starting soon so i was busy doing some work. :((  
> Anyways go stream we go up by nct dream its a huge bop

“Thanks,” Mark muffled against Donghyuck’s shoulder. They stay like that for awhile. Until Mark pulls away.

 

“Sorry for worrying you,” Mark muttered staring at the table. He wiped at his eyes for a last time with his arm, getting rid of the remaining tears.

 

“What? No, it’s okay. Don't worry about stuff like that.” They stare at each other until Mark’s stomach started to grumble. Donghyuck reaches for his bag and sticks his arm inside looking for something. Donghyuck pulls out an granola bar.

 

“You should eat something.” Donghyuck sticks his arm out to Mark who looks weary.

 

Mark stares at the granola bar before looking up at Donghyuck, “What about you?” Donghyuck pulled Marks hand out. He places the granola bar in his hands and forces Marks fingers to grasp it.

 

“I already ate earlier and it looks like you’ll need it more than me,” Donghyuck lightly laughs with a smile.

 

\--

Mark wasn’t upset after that day; although he felt empty. It was the feeling that he couldn’t describe with words, it felt as if there was something missing in his heart and nothing he did could fill that empty void. Mark couldn't help but feel melancholy. But not even knowing the roots to him feeling that certain way left him feeling dejected. Everynight he sat at his bed thinking about the day where he got his heart shattered and what had lead up to it, he kept thinking about it until he got _sick_ of it. The same movie playing over and over again. Mark was retracing his steps, thinking thoughtfully at the possible outcomes. Nothing Mark did would have prevented it and he couldn’t blame Jaemin for it, perhaps, _he was still in love with him?_

Mark was in the depths of his thoughts and he wasn’t in the mood to work. Lost in thoughts, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and takes it out in the middle of chemistry. He has two texts from Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck (1:21):

Hey

Are you feeling better?

_Seen at 1:21_

 

Mark catches himself smiling at Donghyuck’s messages, but doesn’t think much of it.

Mark (1:22):

Yeah

             Also why are you on your

                                phone in class

 

Donghyuck (1:22):

Same goes for you

 

Mark (1:22):

Touché

Donghyuck (1:23):

Anyways

Geometry's so boring

 

Mark (1:23):

Maybe if you paid attention

   you wouldn’t be failing the class

 

Donghyuck (1:24):

The only thing I can pay attention

to is the professor’s…

e n t h r a l l i n g

bald spot.

_Seen at 1:24_

 

Mark snickers reading Donghyuck’s message without realizing his professor’s glare.

 

“Mr. Lee.” The professor voice was alarming. Mark looked up to see his stern face and he felt his smile dropping to a neutral. His chemistry teacher had the most intimidating face, and to make it worse, he was caught on his phone.

 

“Stay after class.” The professor spoke as he sat down. Mark inwardly groaned to himself. There was only one minute before the bell. He frowned as he watched everyone pack up and leave when the bell rang.

 

“Mr. Lee,” His voice was surprisingly softer, “You know you aren’t doing so well in my class, what happened?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Was all Mark could say before his professor smacked his palm to his desk, now standing up, startling Mark.

 

“Sorry won’t cut it. Your grades dropped significantly recently and you’re also falling behind in other classes.” _Oh_ , he was frustrated. “I’m going to have to contact your parents and you better start making an effort tomorrow. You may now leave.”

 

Mark started packing up his things. His was starting to feel dizzy, pain subtly pounding at his temples. He hated the fact his parents are going to be dragged into this mess, and they definitely won’t be happy about it. Mark threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way out the door. Mark leaves to his next class until someone grabs his wrist making him jump.

 

“Mark, can we talk?” He turns around to see Jaemin.

 

“What-”

 

“I know, _understand_ , you probably don’t want to see me but please Mark, let me explain,” Jaemin pleaded. Mark can see Jaemin’s eyes starting to glisten in wetness, redding lightly at the edge. “You know I would never do that to you, Jeno and I are friends. You and I’ve been dating for three years, how could I just leave you.” His voice started to crack at the last sentence.

 

“Jaemin...” Mark didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to end the relationship, he hated the empty feeling in his chest, not being able to do anything about it. Maybe the feeling was really caused by only being separated from Jaemin. That’s all. Simple as that. Mark was over thinking everything, thinking more of it than he really needed to.

 

“Please Mark, _I love you.”_ Jaemin started crying.

 

Mark stood there completely speechless. But should he forgive Jaemin and get back together? But then, what was the sincerity in his look when he last saw Jaemin with Jeno? Was that all nothing too? Should he just forget about him?  He didn’t know what to do. He was unsure about everything. He went straight without more thought, shaking off every worrying question that appeared in his head.

 

“Jaemin, I also don’t want to leave you and just end it. Maybe… we both can give us a second chance?”

 

Mark looked up to see Jaemin’s smile, he pulled Mark into a hug and squeezed him tight.

 

“I missed you Mark.”

  


Mark walked home that day with a throbbing headache. All Mark could think about was if he made the right decision to stay with Jaemin or what will he do to stay on task in school. Mark walked to his front door, he was scared of going inside. His dad wasn’t in a good mood lately, he's been fired from his job and he’s been drinking a lot. Mark took out his keys and unlocked the door. He walks in to find his dad on the couch with empty beer cans on the table.

 

“Mark,” His voice was rough “I got a call from your teacher.” He stood up walking to where Mark stood.

 

“Yes, I’m aware. I’m sorry.” Mark said quietly. He could tell his dad wasn’t happy.

 

“Well? What’s the reason.”

 

Mark couldn’t tell his dad that he was going through a tough time at school, he didn’t want him to be involved. “Nothing, I got it under control.”

 

“Under Control?” His dad pulled out his report card Mark had been hiding. “You call this ‘under control’? I can’t believe this, you can’t even get passing scores. You’re a disappointment.”

 

Mark felt his anger build up. _Disappointment?_ He tried so hard to impress his parents and they only notice the things he did wrong. He never got praised or even saw his parents be happy for him.

“So what.” Mark’s tone was cold “I said I got it under control, I don’t need you to be on my ass all the time” Mark regretted it, talking back to his dad.

 

“Excuse me?” Before Mark knew it his father’s palm smacked his cheek leaving a stinging pain causing Mark to stumble back “Don’t ever disrespect me like that.”

 

It was shocking Mark never got slapped before especially by his own father. He felt tears streaming down his face, he was crying. Mark quickly took his bag and Donghyuck’s jacket as he ran out the door. He felt more emptiness in his heart, it stung his chest.

 

Mark ran until he was at a park. He panted as he sitting on a bench, It was dark and cold. He took out his phone and calls Taeyong, his cousin. It rings twice until Taeyong picks up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Taeyong?” Mark’s voice cracked

 

“Mark? Are you okay?” Taeyong sounded worried, all Taeyong could hear was Mark sniffing.

“Where are you?”

 

“I’m at the park” Mark’s voice was shaky “Can you pick me up?”

 

“Of course. Which park are you at?”

 

“Alley pond”

 

“Okay, I’m coming. Stay there.” Taeyong grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

 

Mark put his phone down and sat in the cold waiting for Taeyong. _Did he really have it under control_? Was all Mark could think about. Mark put his knees against his chest and his head down he couldn’t help but cry.

 

Taeyong quickly drove to the park and ran towards the park searching for a small boy. He then saw Mark, he was curled up on the bench shivering.

 

“Mark” Taeyong spoke softly as he placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder but he wasn’t moving. “Mark?” Taeyong said a little confused. He shook Mark a little but Mark still didn’t move. Taeyong started panicking, he lifted Mark’s head he was _freezing_ and he was unconscious.

“Oh my god Mark.” Taeyong shouted as he lifted him up, Mark’s eyes were puffy from crying and his lips were almost blue. Taeyong hurriedly ran towards his car holding Mark in his arms.

 

\--

 

Mark woke up the next morning sweaty. He had no clue where he was and what happened last night although the room looked oddly familiar. He reached for his phone to check the time 6:02am.

 

“Mark, you’re awake.” Taeyong said as he walked into the room with hot tea.

 

“What happened?” Mark’s voice was hoarse. “How did I get here?”

 

“Ah” Taeyong settled down the tea. “Go shower and get ready then we’ll talk.”

 

Mark was confused, he didn’t remember being picked up by Taeyong or being brought to his house. After Mark finished showering he returned to the kitchen drinking the tea Taeyong made him.

“So are we gonna talk about it?” Mark spoke as he put the mug down and took a seat.

 

“Yeah” Taeyong picked up his chopsticks. “After you called me to pick you up, I found you on the bench and you were freezing.”

 

“Oh” Was all Mark can say, he did remember sitting on the bench freezing but it cuts off there.

 

“So what happened?” Taeyong looked up at Mark “What’s with the sudden call?”

 

Mark looked away from Taeyong avoiding eye contact.

 

“Oh uh well,” Mark sighed. “Let me start from the beginning.”

 

Mark explained everything, starting with him and Jaemin then the incident between Jaemin and Jeno. How he met Donghyuck and the time they spent together, how he was there to comfort Mark. He also spoke about what had lead to his grades dropping, how he couldn’t concentrate in school after the heartbreak. Then started explaining why he was outside at that hour because of his dad. He kept talking and it felt nice to finally let it all out.

 

“So are you and Donghyuck a thing now?” Taeyong suddenly speaks after Mark finishes talking.

 

“What?” Mark was taken aback. “Jaemin and I got back together, why would you think that?”

 

“When you talk about Donghyuck your eyes light up.”

 

“I-” Mark choked on his breakfast and felt himself blush. “What?”

 

“Nevermind.” Taeyong laughed. “Need a ride to school?”

 

“Yeah, Thanks” Mark went to pick up his bag. He turns around and sees Donghyuck’s Jacket. _Ah I have to return Donghyuck’s jacket_ he picks it up and meets Taeyong in the car.

 

Mark walks to class clinging tightly onto Donghyuck’s Jacket, promising himself to hand it to him during lunch.

 

“Mark!” Jaemin waved and gestured for Mark to sit with him.

  
“Hey” Mark said smiling warmly as he was walking over.

 

“Whose Jacket is that?”

 

“It’s my friends. I need to return it to them today.”

 

“Oh okay.” Jaemin frowned, Mark didn’t even bother to tell him who it was.

 

In the middle of class Mark pulls out his phone, he shouldn’t be doing this he already got caught once and getting caught twice is the worst. He quickly opened Donghyuck’s messages and starts texting.

 

Mark (10:21):

Hey

I have your jacket

I forgot to give it you earlier

 

Donghyuck (10:22):

  What happened to not using your phone in class

   Anyways Thanks

 Give it to me during lunch

 

Mark (10:23):

Well aren’t you on your phone too

 

Donghyuck (10:23):

        Well that’s cause you texted me first

_Seen 10:24_

 

Mark smiles at the message before closing his phone and feels Jaemin’s eyes on him. As soon as the bell rang Jaemin stopped him.

 

“Hey can we hangout today?”

 

“Of course.” Mark smiled “Your place?”

 

“Yeah, See you after school” Jaemin picked up his bag and caught up with Jeno and Renjun.

It didn’t bother Mark anymore to see Jaemin with them, he’s used to it and he knows Jaemin wouldn’t do anything to hurt him again.

 

Mark enters the art room and sees Donghyuck eating his lunch, he hasn't noticed Mark yet.

He creeped up behind Donghyuck

 

“Hey Hyuck” Mark spoke as he puts his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulder

 

Donghyuck screamed as he almost fell off his seat. “You could’ve gave me a heart attack Marko.” Donghyuck puts his hand over where his heart is. “What was that for?”

 

“I’m just returning your jacket.” Mark laughs as he hands Donghyuck his jacket.

 

“Thanks, could’ve done it without scaring me.”

 

Mark chuckled “Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“Good to know you’re feeling better” Donghyuck smiled as he took a bite out of his apple.

 

“Yeah.” Mark took out his lunch. “Actually Donghyuck, I have something to tell you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Jaemin and I got back together.”

 

_Oh._ Donghyuck was shocked, after Jaemin hurting Mark like that he just forgave him so easily. It shouldn’t matter to Donghyuck about who Mark was dating, it’s not like he likes Mark.

“ _Mark likes Jaemin”_ Donghyuck kept thinking to himself, _I don’t like him he’s just a friend_. He couldn’t be falling for Mark who loves someone else. Donghyuck believes he isn’t falling for Mark, but his heart says otherwise.


	5. Will you forgive me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just miss him.” Mark choked “He made me happy after all the shit I went through, I don’t know why he’s doing this. Why does everyone end up leaving me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for not posting lately school just started and i’ve been busy. This chapter might seemed rushed cause i wanted i post as fast as possible and sorry for any mistakes!

“Are you okay?” Mark looked concerned.

 

“Yeah...” Donghyuck spoke quietly as tears were streaming down his face, _Why was he crying? He should be happy for Mark._

 

“Donghyuck...” Mark reached out and placed his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Donghyuck choked out, shaking Mark’s hand off. Donghyuck quickly picked up his bag and ran out the door hearing Mark call out to him. Donghyuck ran into the bathroom and started sobbing, why did he have to fall for Mark. He knew Mark wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings but why couldn’t he stop feeling this way? Mark had made Donghyuck happy every moment they spent together and every laugh they shared, hearing that Mark was back with Jaemin shattered his heart. _Why did I ever think Mark would like me?_

 

Donghyuck spent the whole day avoiding Mark in the halls or outside of school. He couldn’t bring himself to face him after his little tantrum. The day finally ended as Donghyuck walked towards his house with his bag hanging on one shoulder. He walked in throwing his bag on the couch to find his brother, Jaehyun, staring at him. Donghyuck’s eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

  
“Donghyuck, what happened?” Jaehyun spoke softly as he walked towards Donghyuck.

  
“Nothing.” Donghyuck sighed “I just had a bad day, that’s all.”

 

Jaehyun frowned, “That’s all?”

 

“Nothing serious.” Donghyuck muttered as he walked past Jaehyun.

 

“If you need someone to talk to, Me and mom will always be here.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Donghyuck looked up and cracked a weak smile. “Thanks.”

 

Mark and Jaemin met up right when school ended and started walking towards Jaemin’s house,

 

“Well what do you want to do?” Jaemin asked as he was taking out his keys.

 

“Want to watch a movie?” Mark fiddled with his book bag strap.

 

“Okay, I know a good movie that came out recently.” Jaemin smiled as he unlocked the door.

 

Mark and Jaemin threw their bags onto the floor and made a beeline towards the kitchen to prepare snacks, once they got what they wanted they both sat on the couch. Mark and Jaemin sat close and midway through the movie, they started cuddling. Jaemin smiled as he was playing with Mark’s hair, to Jaemin it felt as if nothing changed between them. Although Mark didn’t feel his heart flutter for Jaemin as it usually did, he didn’t feel butterflies or the urge to kiss Jaemin. It felt different and Mark didn’t know why. _Give it some time, maybe I’m not used to it yet_ Mark thought as he watched the movie.

 

                        --

 

It had been weeks since Mark had talked to Donghyuck, he tried to talk to him in the halls but Donghyuck always made an excuse to leave. Ever since the day Donghyuck ran out of the art room, he started avoiding Mark. Mark laid on his bed as he was staring at his old messages with Donghyuck, _Did I do something that upset him?_ Mark admits it he misses Donghyuck’s hugs, his comfort, the conversations they had and his presence just made Mark happy. He felt emptiness in his chest just thinking about Donghyuck and how happy he made him, _Why am I feeling like this?_ Before Mark could think of texting Donghyuck Taeyong knocks on the door,

 

“Hey, Dinner’s ready.”

 

“I’m coming” Mark threw his phone on his bed and went to down to the kitchen.

 

While Mark was eating all he could think about what he did wrong to make Donghyuck hate him.

 

“Hey Taeyong.” Mark spoke as he swallowed, Taeyong looked up and hummed in response.

 

“Let’s say I had a friend who I met pretty recently. That friend used to comfort me a lot and helped me when I needed it, then one day that friend stormed out the room and started avoiding you but you don't know why.”

 

It was silent for a few seconds until Taeyong put down his fork,

 

“What happened between you and Donghyuck?”

 

“I never said it was Donghyuck, and I was just asking..” Mark voice got smaller as he spoke.

 

“Well that was oddly too specific for you to be ‘ just asking’ and you’ve been acting different lately.”

 

“I’ve been the same as always.”

 

“You haven’t been the same as always, Mark just talk to him.”

 

“How can I ‘just talk’ to him when he’s clearly avoiding me!” Mark wanted to cry, he felt tears coming up.

 

Taeyong was speechless, they never raised their voices at each other.

 

“I’m sorry for shouting.” Mark sniffed. “I don’t know what I did to make him hate me.”

 

“It’s okay.” Taeyong stood up and walked towards Mark. “He probably doesn’t hate you. I’m always here if you need somebody” He spoke as he put his arm around Mark.

 

“I just miss him.” Mark choked “He made me happy after all the shit I went through, I don’t know why he’s doing this. Why does everyone end up _leaving_ _me.”_

 

“It’s going to be okay, Donghyuck would never just leave you.” Taeyong smiled “You also still have Jaemin.”

 

 _Jaemin_. Mark knew Jaemin was still by his side, but why didn’t it feel like that. Mark knew Donghyuck has been by his side more than Jaemin has and it hurt for Mark to feel like another friend abandoned him. Mark stood up and walked towards his room, as he sat on the bed he saw his phone still opened to Donghyuck’s messages. He picked his phone up and hesitated before pressing call.

 

It rung twice.

 

Donghyuck sat on his chair doing his homework which he had no clue what to do, he couldn’t concentrate. _Mark_ was all that ran through his head, he felt guilty of avoiding him but he thought it was the best choice. Donghyuck wanted to distance himself from Mark hoping his feelings would fade but it wasn’t. He could only think about was if Mark was doing okay, was he eating okay, and if he misses Donghyuck as much as Donghyuck missed Mark. Donghyuck heard his phone ring, he drops his pencil and lays on his bed as he went to grab his phone, It was Mark. _Should I pick up?_ He stared at the caller ID before actually picking up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Can we talk?” Mark’s voice was weak and small.

 

“Mark?” Donghyuck was confused. “What happened?” Donghyuck couldn’t hear anything but sniffles.

 

“Donghyuck _.”_ Mark choked _Please don’t leave me, I miss you so much._

 

“Mark, what's wrong.” Donghyuck stood up from his bed pacing back and forth, he was getting worried.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Mark couldn’t stop thinking about how everyone easily slipped out of his life. “Did I do something? Do you hate me?”

 

“I don’t hate you.” Donghyuck felt guilty, _did he think I hated him all this time?_ “I’m sorry.”

 

“Was it something I said?”

 

“No..” Donghyuck remembered how happy Mark looked when he told Donghyuck that Jaemin and him got back together. When did Donghyuck start liking Mark and why couldn’t he control his feelings?  

 

After a few seconds of silence.

 

“Mark I’m sorry I have to go.” Donghyuck spoke as he heard his brother calling him for dinner. “See you at school.”

 

“Okay” Mark ended the call as he layed in bed thinking of what he might have said for Donghyuck to act like this.

 

Donghyuck threw his phone onto his bed while he got up and walked towards the dining room to see Jaehyun setting the food down.

 

“Hey where’s mom?” Donghyuck sat down at the table.

 

“She’s at work, she’s gonna be home around midnight.” Jaehyun looked up at Donghyuck, “It’s just going to be us tonight”

 

“Okay.” Donghyuck picked up the chopsticks and started  to eat slowly.

After a few minutes of silence, Jaehyun put down his chopsticks and looked at Donghyuck.

 

“Okay, what’s the problem?”

 

Donghyuck looked at Jaehyun confused as he kept eating, “Problem? What problem?”

 

“Don’t act like there’s no problem.” Jaehyun sighed, “The moment you came home from school, I knew something was up.”

 

“I told you, it’s just a bad day.”

 

“Well who were you calling earlier?”

 

“Just a friend.” Donghyuck felt the urge to tell his brother about the issue but how would he just bring it up that he’s in love with his friend that already has a boyfriend.

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, I’m always here for you.”

 

“I know.” Donghyuck sighed, “It’s just that I have a friend, his name is Mark and we’ve been friends for a little while until I started to like him. He and his boyfriend just got back together and when he told me I started crying cause I knew he wouldn’t like me and he would never like me, I mean i’m not anything special-”

 

Jaehyun frowned as he cut Donghyuck off, “Don’t say that, you’re amazing. Don’t look down on yourself just because the person you like doesn’t reciprocate the feelings back. You’re incredible and if he doesn’t see that then he doesn’t deserve you.”

 

“Thanks.” Donghyuck smiled, “It’s just that I was there for him when he was hurting and I just had hope that he might have liked me back but I was wrong and I just ran out the room when he told me. I’ve been avoiding him for weeks not because i’m mad I just want my feelings for him to just disappear. I’ve only made it worse. he called me today thinking I hate him and he did something wrong and he was crying, it was so painful for me knowing that I made him cry when I don’t mean to.”

 

“Donghyuck, not everyone you like will like you back that’s just how life works. There might be a miracle and maybe he will realize how much you mean towards him but right now it’s best to just be there for him.”

 

Donghyuck hated knowing that Mark didn’t like him back the way he did, but Jaehyun was right being there for Mark was important. He didn’t want to see Mark upset or crying ever again.

 

“Thanks Jaehyun, I’ll try to fix this.” Donghyuck picked up his chopsticks and started eating again.

 

“Anytime.” Jaehyun smiled.

 

Donghyuck knew his feelings for Mark wouldn’t disappear right away but he had to be by Mark’s side, that’s what mattered the most.

 

The next day Mark sat quietly during class thinking about his conversation with Donghyuck, _he isn’t mad at me but did I say something wrong?_ Mark couldn’t pay attention, he wanted to solve his issue with Donghyuck, it’s been weeks since they last hung out and Mark missed sitting with him at art talking about the most randomest things.

 

“Mark, You’ve been acting strange. Are you okay?” Jaemin whispered as Mark was scribbling on his paper.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Mark awkwardly smiled.

 

Jaemin nodded his head in response, “Want to hangout with Jeno, Renjun, and I today?”

 

“I’m busy today, sorry” Mark wasn’t busy he just didn’t want to hangout with them.

 

Mark had never felt the butterflies in his stomach talking to Jaemin anymore. Mark never smiled or laughed genuinely with Jaemin, nothing was the same as before. Mark pulled out his phone and started texting Donghyuck.

 

Mark (11:38):

Will you be at art today?

 

                    Donghyuck (11:40):

                                          Yeah

                                _Read 11:41_

Mark smiled at the text, he missed texting Donghyuck.

 

The bell rung for lunch and Mark was making his way towards the art room. He saw Donghyuck sitting at the tables waiting, he felt his heart beat faster. He never realized how good Donghyuck looked in skinny jeans. Mark walked into the room smiling.

 

“Hey.” Mark sat down next to Donghyuck taking out his lunch.

 

Donghyuck smiled brightly at the sight of Mark, “Hey.”

 

Mark felt his heart do a tango when he saw Donghyuck’s smile, _has he always been this adorable?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways thank you guys so much for 900+ hits and 65 kudos!
> 
> edit:: tHANK YOU FOR 1300+ HItS I REALLY WANT TO START WRITTING THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT SCHOOL IS IN THE WAY AND I HAVE NO TIME PLEASE FORGIVE ME


	6. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting !!

i’m sorry i haven’t been posting i’m just really busy with school and i‘ve been meaning to post the next chapter but i have so many tests i couldn’t keep up. I’m working on the next chapter but it’s gonna be awhile :(( sorry to keep you guys waiting, but thank youu guys for 1700 hits and 113 kudos, i’m so grateful that this fic isn’t a flop and you guys enjoyed it!! stay tuned for the next chapter but i’m not sure when i will upload it. okay bye guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys lastly please stream regular by nct127!!


	7. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop.” Donghyuck placed his thumb and finger on Mark’s chin, tilting his head up so they could look at each other eye to eye. “Stop apologizing and stop blaming yourself. I chose to worry for you and I don’t find you annoying. Heck, I never found you annoying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter is a bit shortt, but i'll make up for it with the next chapter ;) and theres gonna be some jaeyong. My friend didn't have time to edit or check for mistakes so sorry if theres some errors

“ _ I’m sorry.”  _ Mark sputtered, ignoring the way how his heart palpitated as Donghyuck stared at him.

 

Donghyuck opened his mouth to stop Mark from apologizing but he continued talking without stop.

 

Mark looked down avoiding eye contact as he kept going on. “I’m sorry for everything I did, I’m sorry for making you always worry about me and I might’ve been annoying but you still put up with me. I’m sorry for throwing everything about Jaemin and I to you even though we just met a few months ago, ugh, I’m sorry for-”

 

“Stop.” Donghyuck placed his thumb and finger on Mark’s chin, tilting his head up so they could look at each other eye to eye. “Stop apologizing and stop blaming yourself. I chose to worry for you and I don’t find you annoying. Heck, I never found you annoying.”  

 

Mark smiled sweetly at Donghyuck’s words. “I’m sorry for making assumptions.”

 

They stay like that for a while, staring into each other’s eyes and their faces only two feet apart. They couldn’t hear the door opening until it was too late.

  
“What the fuck.” Mark turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. 

 

“Can you not stop in the middle of walking.” Followed by another voice. When the two boys  were finally in view, Mark recognized them. It was Renjun and Jeno.

 

“Oh.” Was all Mark could say, well it was what Mark could only say at that moment. What would he say when his ex-best friends just walked in on them almost about to kiss.

 

“Do you know them?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“Yeah, no, uh kinda?” Mark stuttered, he didn’t know how to answer that.

 

Renjun and Jeno just stood there staring at Mark and back at Donghyuck.

 

“Uh, Sorry I came to get my paint brushes.” Renjun spoke as he walked over to the sink to get his brushes.

He quickly left dragging Jeno with him out the door.

\--

The bell rang as Mark sat down waiting for class to start. Jaemin walked over and took a seat beside Mark. Mark waves weakly at Jaemin when he notices his arrival. Jaemin turns to mark looking uneasy, or shaken. Jaemin takes Marks cheeks into his palms and aggressively turns his head towards him and places a quick sudden the corner of his lips. Mark blushes at the sudden kiss and looks alertly at Jaemins eyes. Jaemin lets go. Mark was shaken. They haven't kissed since sophomore year. It felt so foreign to him that it took him a second to realizes what happened and blushes at it. 

“Jaemin wha-”

 

Mark was interrupted by Jaemin talking over him, “Do you even still like me?”

 

“What do you mean?” Mark asks in utter confusion.

 

“Don’t play dumb, Renjun and Jeno told me what happened.” Jaemin felt backstabbed,  _ why does this situation feel familiar?  _ Jaemin grabbed Mark’s wrist and started walking towards the door, ignoring the students glares and whispers.

 

“Mark, what’s really happening between you and donghyuck?”

 

Mark took awhile before answering “Nothing.”

 

Jaemin scoffed, “ _ Nothing? _ You barely hangout with me anymore, you never once mentioned you were even friends with Donghyuck, and you’re always with him at lunch instead of spending time with me, your boyfriend!” Jaemin eyes were rimmed with tears.

 

“Jaemin I’m not the only one at fault here, you’re always with your new friends and you never once was interested in my life.” Mark sighed while looking at people’s stares. “Jaemin, I think we should stop arguing.”

 

“I just want to know, do you even like me anymore?” 

 

Mark hesitated to answer,  _ did he like jaemin?  _ “Jaemin.” Mark put his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Answer the question.” Jaemin shook off Mark’s hand.

 

_ Silence _ .

 

Tears were streaming down Jaemin’s face and Mark couldn't speak, he just couldn’t answer.

 

“I can’t believe I had to apologize to you, and beg you to stay with me. I can’t believe I chose to stay by your side  _ over Jenos.”  _ Jaemin’s voice grew smaller as he said the last two words.

 

Mark was shocked, “ _ Over Jeno’s side? _ I never fucking asked you to stay by my side.”

 

Jaemin looked up his tears were dry and he was filled with anger, “fuck you.” Jaemin grabbed his bag and left, leaving Mark standing in front of the classroom alone.

                           —

Mark was sitting at his desk thinking about what happened today. He sighed and picked up his phone and opens social media to see what everyone's up to until he finds  a picture of him and Jaemin in the halls captioned,  **Mark and Jaemin got into a fight** with 72 comments. Mark being  the curious person he is, he decided read some comments, 

 

“ _ I heard Mark cheated on Jaemin.” _

 

_ “Mark’s a player.” _

 

_ “Mark should’ve stayed loyal.” _

 

“ _ I didn’t think Mark was that type of person.” _

 

_ “Jaemin deserves someone better!” _

 

_ “Who is Mark dating now?” _

 

Mark stared at his phone as hot tears streamed down his face.  _ When did things end up like this? _ He threw his phone down and went to bed, hoping tomorrow everything would die down.

 

The next morning Mark went towards his locker to get his books, he ignored all the stares and whispers around him. The moment he walked into class, he found Jaemin and Jeno sitting together where Mark and Jaemin used to sit. Mark quietly took a seat next to Lucas, he sat down and unpacked his bag until a folded paper flew onto his desk. Mark uncrumpled the note which said in big bolded letters,  **_Cheater._ ** Mark crumpled the paper and threw it out ignoring the snickers, he quietly took out his phone until he felt a tap on the back of his neck. Mark turned around and faced Hyunjin.

 

“Did you really cheat on Jaemin?” He grinned.

 

Mark was taken aback, “This isn’t your business.” 

 

He scoffed “Oh come on, what happened? Why did you do that?”  

 

Mark ignored him, he didn’t want to make it worse. Mark felt a kick on the back of his seat,

 

“Don’t ignore me-” Before Hyunjin could continue Lucas turned around,

 

“Hey that’s not cool man. Stop that.” Lucas spoke as he stared into his eyes.

 

“Whatever, he’s a lowlife.” Hyunjin snickered to his friends. 

 

The bell rang and class started as the professor walked into the room. Mark started taking notes until he felt paper being thrown at him, coming from the same direction as to where Hyunjin and his friends sat.

 

“What a loser, Jaemin should’ve dumped him a long time ago” Mark heard somebody whisper.

 

“Right, Who knew Mark would pull something like this?” 

 

Mark got fed up and quickly stood up banging his hand on the desk, he turned around to face Hyunjin. 

 

“Don’t act like you know the whole story.” Mark picked up his bag and left the room giving Hyunjin a cold stare. He pulled out his phone and opened his texts from Donghyuck,

 

Mark (10:50):

Meet me at the art room?

Please?

Donghyuck (10:52):

     Coming.

_ Read 10:52 _

  
  


   --

Mark sat there alone,  _ How was he going to get through the day when he couldn’t even handle one person. _ Donghyuck slowly walked in with a smile on his face,

 

“Hey there Marko.” 

 

“Hey Hyuck.” Mark smiled back. He hasn’t heard that nickname in awhile 

 

“So what's wrong? Why’d you call me here?”

 

“Oh, I just missed you.” Mark teased

  
Donghyuck laughed “Stop lying, what’s the real reason?”   
  


Mark took some time before answering, “Oh uh well, Jaemin and I kinda broke up again.” Mark sputtered.

 

“Oh then are you okay?” Donghyuck smile faded and he looked concerned.

 

“I’m fine don't worry, I just need some time away from class. I couldn’t concentrate.”

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Donghyuck frowned, “You’re positive you’re holding up fine?” 

 

_ No.  _ Mark wasn't but he shouldn’t burden Donghyuck. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Mark cracked a weak smile. He didn’t want to mention Jaemin, he just wanted to spend some time with Donghyuck.

 

“Hey then why don’t you come over today?” Donghyuck smiled, “We can play some nintendo switch?”

 

“I don’t know.” Mark laughed “I’m kind of bored of beating you everytime.”

 

“What?” Donghyuck playfully hit Mark, “I’m not that bad, I improved!”

 

Mark smiled, how he missed just having normal conversations, “Yeah I’m down to hangout today though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEs i added Hyunjin from straykids as the bully cause i couldnt think of any other names to use,,


End file.
